Kung Fu Panda: Destroying The System
by Austin3-16
Summary: After 4 long months our heroes must now face the odds of a corrupt leader and finally put an end toward his reign of terror and fear. /Action/Adventure/Friendship/Romance/
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

4 months later after escaping out of Shu's prison

Morning sunrise as our heros bound to wake on the sound of the gong. As our warriors stepped out from their separate rooms.

"Morning everyone." said Po while yawning wiping his tired eyes. "Morning Po." everyone said still feeling the effects on what happened months ago. "Well, I guess I'll make breakfeast." Po kindly gesture "Hurry Po before I starve to death." Mantis said making the panda chuckled.

As everyone left towards the dining room, a figure came from behind Po as it lightly blew on his ear "Morning Cub, how'd you sleep?" said a voice behind him as Po looked back to see an orange striped feline "Morning Kitten." Tigress then gave a small kiss on the back of Po's neck. "C'mon let me make you breakfeast." Po giving Tigress a warm smile as she did the same "That would be nice."

Minutes after Po making dumplings, he sat down with the rest of the warriors joining in on the conversation. "So, what's on the daily list?" Po said curiously while Shifu looked at him "Were discussing on how are we able to get rid of Shu out of power."

Then a glimpse of shock came upon Po on the remark Shifu said "Master Shifu, in no disrespect, I don't think we are ready to take him on yet. Right guys?" As Po chuckled nervously while feeling awckward about it until Crane went to break the ice "Po has a point, we never had the time to train properly nor having the fact Shu's forces are looking for us." Shifu then sighed on what Crane had said eating up every word of it.

"Yes, your right Crane. I haven't thought about it since we last encountered him." Shifu face fell in shame wondering why he did not consider to train his students after escaping the prison. Then everyone glared at Crane making him tilt his hat covering his embarrasment. Then they looked at Shifu feeling bad for their master "Uh, Shifu you had a reason not to." Viper said trying to cheer up the small red panda "Yeah, we were outmatched and your title of teaching was stripped away from you..." Monkey paused as Shifu shook his head from that remark.

"Monkey!" Viper whispered towards him making him flinch a bit. "I wish there was a way to get close to him without his posse even knowing about it." Po said while rubbing the back of his head.

As soon everyone had their doubts then hearing a door close at the same time a voice appeared "Maybe there is." Everyone turned to see a figure holding supplies "Mui." everyone said aloud "I have a plan it might work or not." Mui complied.

Shifu looked up raising an eyebrow "What you have in mind?" Mui put away the extra supplies as he looked at everyone while grinning under the mask "We'll have to ram through his forces and defenses and afterwards taking out Shu."

Everyone had a confused expression on Mui's plan "Okay doesn't sound like a good plan." Mantis said "Well do you have a different plan!" Mui shouted while feeling aggrivated "Calm down both of you!" Shifu ordered as both Mui and Mantis clipped their mouths shut. "Mui its not that easy what they have is a posse, a group of forces and the Wu Sisters." Crane said to Mui while he rolled his eyes.

"I know it's not well thought out plan but there is no other way." Mui explained "What about Zou?" Po asked "What about him?" Mui countered "He's in the mix and be the other person Shu is hunting out. Why not use him?" Crane gestured.

"I'll think about what we will do with him." Mui said "But Shu is our first priority and we'll have no expectation to take out his group first." Shifu then thought about the plan if it will pull through "Well we can't argue, so Mui, You'll be put in my position to lead us and we'll follow."

"What!?" Everyone shouted "Don't worry Shifu I'll handle this well and restore your title that Shu stripped away. "Mui bowed to Shifu in respect "I hope you will."

End of Chapter 1

A/N: It has been awhile so Im a little rusty so please bare with it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Wait Master Shifu!" Po said aloud "Po, I am not discussing this ok." Shifu then stepped down from his chais as he left towards his room.

As Shifu left anyone turned their attention towards Mui who stood nervously looking at all of them "Hey...guys..." before he could even speak another word, Mantis rudley interrupted him "Oh no! No small talk after that little stunt you've just pulled."

"Guys just hear me out, ok." Mui begged while everyone else looked at each other and nodded "We're listening." they all said in unison. "Ok what I suggest is that we leave, and find out what our old friend Shu is up to, it has been months since the last time he'd tried to catch us." Everyone paused then looked at Mui with disbeleif causing Mui to glare at them "Ok, Fine! It's not a good plan but it will give us a chance not to be notice by him; catching him off guard that sort of stuff."

The Five and Po gathered around and huddled while whispering to one another as Mui waited for their response very eagerly. "So." Po said "So?" Mui responded back. "We think this might be bad for us to leave but, we can got at midnight tonight."

"Ok thats good let me..." as Mui was about to step out he stopped in his tracks and turned around sharply " Tonight? That won't be enough time for me to pack." Mui started arguing "Less packing we need to go." Po argued back. "Fine, fine midnight it is; surprisingly I never thought you will agree to pack light." Mui said with a joking tone as Po galared at Mui from that comment then nodded "Good."

"Let me take care of things first ok." Mui asked "What kind of things?" Tigress questioned in suspicion as she folded her arms "Just need to find some ingredients for something special." Mui said "Special?" Tigress raising a brow "For our friend Shu." Mui winked at them as everyone nodded in agreement as Mui stepped out quick as a flash. "Wondering how we can trust him?" Mantis said "Mantis don't say that!" Viper hissing at at the bug. "Po lets have more of your noodles." Monkey gesturely stated while Po smiled "Alright next round on me." Everyone else sat down while Po went back to cook up more of his famous noodles.

As everyone else minded their business little did they know that Mui already set out the entrance of the small village as he waited til dusk fell, as it arrived Mui finally geared up and head out leaving out for his own personal mission.

End of Chapter 2

A/N: Hey peepss, I'm back since July 4, 2012! I know it was a while but now I'm a graduate, I have more free time little rusty but hope this works out.


End file.
